Taming a Beast
by Leafdiaries
Summary: Written for Saiunkoku Fic Challenge Prompt: Seiran Sandwich. :D Upon Shuurei's marriage to Ryuuki, Seiran's old friends intervene to help him vent his anger at being abandoned. Kouchou x Seiran x Ensei. YUM. Yaoi. Language. Violence. Madness.
1. Trouble at Kougarou

Kouchou burst through the door of the special VIP suite at Kougarou, breathless and panicked, prepared for the worst after one of the house maids alerted her to the trouble. At least she _thought_ she was prepared until she surveyed the wreckage strewn from one end of the room to the other. She had expected some level of drama today, so she had the secluded, private suite prepared in order to avoid disrupting regular business. Considering who was at fault for the turmoil, she felt fortunate that the walls and roof were still intact. Her attitude turned considerably darker when she spotted the culprits, piled in a heap at the center of the room.

"Ten minutes!" she bellowed in a voice more like a nagging fish wife than the most charming courtesan in Saiunkoku. With her hands firmly planted on her hips, she picked her way through the rubble scattered around her toward two men, bloody and unconscious on the floor. "I left you for ten minutes, and you couldn't behave!"

Despite her booming voice, neither man moved. She stood over them and glared down her nose in disgust. She had meant to stick close to the duo for the night, to avoid just such a disaster, but business called her away for only a few minutes. Since they were laughing and drinking when she left, she chanced that all would be well for the short time she had to step out.

"You!" she exclaimed and kicked her toe a few times against the limp thigh of the larger of the two men. The dark-haired brute was still sitting up, but was hunched over in a drunken stupor, dripping blood from his nose and lips onto her formerly exquisite Persian carpet.

"Oi, Ensei!" she barked and shoved her foot against his hulking shoulder and he toppled over, breaking off the last leg of an expensive chair behind him with his head. She growled through gritted teeth. "_You_ were supposed to keep _him_ out of trouble!"

"Koooouchou, huuunny," he slurred drowsily, and his thick, bear-like paw managed to steal beneath her skirts and tickle the back of her ankle before it slumped lifelessly into the rubble. She sighed and fought back a smirk. She'd often suspected that that man could find a woman if he was in a coma, and now she had proof.

She found herself struggling to maintain a satisfying level of rage. Unfortunately, she was just too weak when it came to these two. She had worked hard to dislike them since the first day she'd set eyes on them, but in her small circle of those she loved and protected, these two had a permanent place, no matter how obnoxiously male they were.

Her gaze swept down to long silver hair, tangled and matted, obscuring the beautiful face propped against Ensei's knee. She stooped down to brush the silken strands off Seiran's cheek and frowned when she saw bruises already discoloring his elegant, high cheekbones and a cut swelling the corner of his infinitely kissable lips.

Such a pity, she thought, shaking her head. It would take weeks for the bruises to fade and the cuts to heal, restoring that angelic face that hid the soul of a demon. She knew that face better than her own, spending countless hours over the years studying it, tracing its smooth curves with her fingers and lips. As well as she knew his face, she understood his heart better than anyone, except perhaps for the big lug sprawled and snoring loudly beside him.

With a wistful grin, Kouchou thrust aside some of the debris littering the floor and sat next to the two men, resting a gentle hand on each one. She laced her fingers around Ensei's large, leathered hand and stroked her hand over Seiran's hard chest, feeling his heart slowly rumbling beneath her touch.

It couldn't be helped, she decided. Fate had woven their paths loosely together more than a decade ago when the three broken children stumbled through hell together as captives of the Satsujinzoku, in body or soul. Ensei had come there as a prisoner of his own need for revenge; Seiran had been captured and tortured until he had no will of his own to escape; and Kouchou had been kidnapped during a raid on her village and been kept as the leader Chougai's special pet. Though their paths diverged many times for long periods since then, Kouchou never felt quite as at peace as she did when her boys were by her side, even when the result required a remodel of her house. With the secrets of their shared past as a binding force, over the years they had come to understand each other on an instinctual level, and tonight was no exception.

Though nothing had been outwardly discussed, all three of them knew that this night would be difficult, to say the least. Earlier that day, Shuurei had at last married the emperor and had since embarked on her honeymoon tour with her new husband. On the surface everyone was thrilled for the happy couple. Yet, Kouchou and Ensei, and even Shouka, had felt the rumblings in Seiran's heart as he looked on silently and darkly, watching the emperor kiss the woman he loved.


	2. Old Friends

Kouchou had made preparations at Kougarou and pointedly invited Ensei to bring Seiran around directly after the ceremonies were over. Ensei had arrived early in the week to the Kou residence and shadowed Seiran most of the time, much to his friend's annoyance. Kouchou had been at the Kou manor most of the week as well, helping Shuurei prepare her trousseau and pack her belongings for her move to the palace in advance of her wedding. She also managed to surreptitiously keep a wary eye on Seiran.

Though the silver-haired young man seemed in good spirits, his spirits were a little too good, almost glaringly sunny. No matter how aloof Seiran had always acted toward Shuurei, more like a protective older brother than a suitor, both Ensei and Kouchou knew that he had strong, deep feelings for the Kou princess. They also knew that he would never offer himself as a potential husband, nor would he accept anyone else in that role. The fact that her betrothed was the emperor made it all the more difficult since Seiran couldn't and wouldn't express open hostility as he would have done with anyone else. He had no chance to get his feelings off his chest, so they simply roiled inside him, looking for an outlet.

With nowhere else to vent his bitterness, Seiran turned to his favorite punching bag and sparring partner, Ensei, who could take any punishment his friend could dish out and made himself available for that purpose. With the addition of a little alcohol to rob them of what little sense they had to begin with, it should have surprised no one that the two men had left little of each other or their surroundings still in once piece.

Seiran stirred and his fumbling hand crept up over Kouchou's fingers still resting on his chest.

"Kouchou-sama," he muttered and peered up at her through slitted eyes.

"You've been a very bad boy, Seiran," Kouchou chastised him gently.

"Hmm…maybe you should punish me," he grinned sleepily and a lascivious twinkle danced in his eyes. Obviously, he remained under the influence of her finest sake. Seiran didn't often speak off-color to her, and in fact, could be frustratingly reserved. On the rare occasions he did, she found herself instantly at his mercy. As she did at that moment.

"It's not a punishment if you desire it," she teased him and stroked her thumb lightly over his swollen lip.

"Then maybe I should just kick his ass for you," Ensei piped up gruffly, tightening his fingers around hers still lying in his palm.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Seiran glanced up from where he lay against Ensei's leg and grimaced at the pummeled face smiling back at him. "How is it possible you could be uglier than the last time I saw you?"

"I wouldn't talk if I were you, pretty boy," Ensei shot back. "You look like you got your ass handed to you. Oh, that's right. You did."

Kouchou cleared her throat, instantly silencing the two combatants. They turned to her and both wore the same sheepish expression.

"As much as I enjoy a pissing contest between two men, and you both know exactly how much I do, I want silence from both of you and I want your bloody bodies off my Persian carpet. Your shared punishment will be to clean up this mess. Anything you broke, you will pay to replace or work off!"

Ensei chuckled and scratched his cheek, and Seiran coughed, his cheeks reddening.

She sighed. "Ha! Neither of you is good enough to earn a single ryou on your backs, so you can disillusion your overinflated egos of that little fantasy," she grinned smugly, lying mercilessly. "No, no, I have something much more suitable in mind. Our latrines need mucking and our roof needs repair. With all your obvious strength and energy, I think you two are perfectly suited for those tasks."

"Kouchou…" Ensei whined. "It wasn't my fault."

"I don't even know what I'm in trouble for!" Seiran protested and tried to sit up, but grabbed his head and fell back on top of Ensei.

"For being a dumb ass," the bigger man interjected helpfully.

"Shut the hell up! No one's talking to you," Seiran glared at his adversary. "Why don't you get busy fixing this mess you made? The latrines are eagerly waiting for you."

"ENOUGH!" Kouchou howled again, her arms crossed sternly under her heaving bosom where she sat. "GET YOUR ASSES MOVING!"

Both men slowly rolled to their hands and knees, groaning and wobbling. Ensei clamped a hand on Seiran to push himself up, but the smaller man shoved him off, causing both of them to totter and collapse back into the rubble. They moaned and groaned pathetically, making Kouchou roll her eyes in disgust. Obviously, both were still heavily intoxicated.

"Good heavens! I have half a mind to toss you both out on the street and let you sleep it off in the gutter," she lectured.

She felt cool fingers snake around hers and turned toward Seiran, who had his arm thrown over his face.

"I apologize, Kouchou," he said, his words muffled under his sleeve. "I promise. I'll make it right. Just…tomorrow…"

Kouchou's eyes softened and she tightened her grip on his fingers. Her troubled gaze met Ensei's, who shared the same expression.

"Hey, Kouchou, I got to take a leak," he winked at the courtesan. "You think you can handle pretty boy here?"

"Try not to break anything on your way, please!" she lectured, but smiled up at Ensei's not-too-elegant, but well-timed excuse to leave them alone. Without too much trouble, Ensei stumbled through the piles of broken furniture and decorations, and exited the room.

"Seiran," Kouchou's hand moved up his chest. "Why don't I have a room made up for you? It'll be more comfortable…"

"I know what you two are doing," Seiran muttered.

"So what?" she answered, still stroking his chest. "Did you think we were going to let you suffer alone?"

"I'm not suffering," Seiran lied. "Shuurei's happiness is my only concern. The…emperor…is a good man."

Kouchou leaned over Seiran and peeled his arm away from his face. "You can lie to yourself, but not to us."

"I appreciate your concern," he said gently, reaching up to touch her cheek. His hand trembled against her skin and she smiled and kissed it. He pulled his hand away and ducked it at his side. She grinned sadly. He was so damned stubborn.

"That locust, though, can go to hell. I haven't been rid of him for a second all week," he grumbled.

"He worries about you," Kouchou remarked. "He's the only one that can handle you when you're like this."

"I know," he mumbled, looking away toward nothing.

"You know also that you're loved?" Kouchou added and brushed his hair from his forehead.

"I'm a selfish man, Kouchou," Seiran muttered. "I want everything."

"You'll have to make peace with their marriage eventually. I don't have enough rooms to handle your outbursts," she teased. "But you don't have to do it tonight or tomorrow. There's time for that later." She leaned down and brushed her lips gently against the tender wound at the corner of his mouth. "Until then, you'll have to be satisfied with old friends."


	3. Confessions in the Dark

Seiran consumed Kouchou in his constricting embrace, holding and kissing her a little more fiercely than she'd expected. Considering his impaired condition, she'd assumed he would only be capable of more leisurely lovemaking. She'd planned to comfort him, to soothe his aching heart, to bolster his wounded ego.

Instead, he'd already rolled over her, pressing her roughly into the broken debris under her back and pulling at her under her skirts. He stole her breath with his urgent, angry kisses. He was punishing her, and he was enjoying it. Surprised by the sudden attack, she whimpered before she'd had a chance to marshal her emotions. She pushed at his shoulders just to hold him off long enough to catch her breath.

"Hell, were you raised in the woods or something?" Ensei grumbled as he re-entered the room, appearing a little less drunk. "You're a real charmer." He reached down and jerked Seiran off Kouchou by the back of his shirt.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Seiran snapped at him.

"Stopping you from making an ass of yourself," Ensei stated and his eyes darted to Kouchou, who sat up, breathing heavily.

Seiran's glare turned toward her and then his eyes widened in shock. She visibly trembled. "Kouchou…"

"No harm done," Kouchou murmured, still a little shaken, but quickly pulling on her sweetest smile. "You caught me off guard. You're one of the few people who can do that."

"You're too nice, Kouchou," Ensei lectured, his hands on his hips. "I'd be happy to toss him onto the street for you."

For once, Seiran didn't argue. He bowed his head and his fists clenched against the carpet where he sat. Kouchou's eyes met Ensei's and she shook her head minutely and smiled softly. His brows drew down as his gaze shifted back to the tense and silent man sitting at his feet.

"Tch, you're a lucky bastard, Seiran," Ensei observed. "She still wants you, even if you can't control yourself long enough to take the lady to bed. Tacky, Seiran. I'm ashamed of you."

"Don't lecture me about behavior, buffoon," Seiran finally growled. Both Ensei and Kouchou let out a silent breath of relief at hearing Seiran's normal, angry tone.

"Now, now," she said and leaned over to draw Seiran's chin back toward her with her fingers. "There's a lovely bed right through that door. Will you keep me company, Sei-ran?"

"Kouchou…I'm…I…" he stammered, hunting for an appropriate apology and explanation, when he was cut short.

"He must be drunk to hesitate at that offer," Ensei observed. "Up we go."

He jerked Seiran up by the shirt and tossed him over his shoulder.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Seiran bellowed, trying to steady himself and then trying to escape. Kouchou struggled to contain her laughter as she ran ahead of Ensei and opened the bedroom door. Ensei tossed Seiran's thrashing body roughly onto the bed.

"For some bewildering reason, the lady wants you, so shut the hell up and thank your lucky stars," Ensei explained. "If my ass kicking didn't wear you out, then maybe a few rounds with Kouchou will calm you down."

"I knew you two were in this together!" Seiran accused.

"Heh-heh, what are friends for?" Ensei smirked. "Now, if you can be trusted to act like a gentleman…"

"Though, not too much like a gentleman," Kouchou interjected.

"Eh…I'll be heading out," Ensei finished and turned to leave.

"Don't go," Seiran muttered, stopping Ensei in his tracks.

"Hah?" he turned back to his friend, perched on the edge of the bed.

"Just lock the door and get your ass over here," Seiran demanded.

"Eh…"

"Just fucking do it!" Seiran shouted.

Ensei glanced at Kouchou who had sat down on the bed next to Seiran. She shrugged her shoulders at the big man standing in the doorway. The door slowly closed, shutting out the light from the outer room, so only moonlight cut across the room from the window near the bed. The click of the lock sounded louder than it should have.

"What's this about, Seiran?" Ensei asked, moving through the dark toward the bed.

Kouchou felt Seiran's hand tighten around hers. Silence filled the room for a long time.

"I couldn't tell Oujo…Shuurei…" Seiran finally choked out the words that sounded heavy in the darkness. "I could never touch her…not after what happened…back then…"

"I know," Ensei replied and slumped down on the bed next to Seiran.

"I…I love her," he stammered.

"I know," Ensei answered again.

"I'm not fit…"

"Seiran," Kouchou clung to his arm and hugged him.

"None of us is fit for anyone else," Ensei remarked, leaning forward, his elbows braced against his knees.

"Not in that way," Kouchou added. "That was decided for us all, long ago."

"Why couldn't it…why couldn't she…" Seiran muttered. "Weren't things fine as they were?"

"She grew up, Seiran," Kouchou explained. "Women have needs and desires too. And the emperor is persistent and charming. I think we all know how much he loves her. He'll make her happy."

Seiran growled and pulled his hand away from Kouchou on instinct. He immediately felt a hard grip pinch the back of his neck.

"Don't be a shithead," Ensei grunted.

"Get off me," Seiran twisted out of the grip, but his hand took up Kouchou's again. "I can't stand it. I can't stand the thought of them…"

"You can stand it," Ensei assured him. "You're a good man, Seiran. You did well today."

"You love them both," Kouchou added. "You'll bear it for them, won't you? You've always borne so much for the ones you protect."

She lifted his chin and her mouth found his in the dark. He turned to fold her gently against his chest, deepening the kiss. Ensei didn't need to see what was going on to know it was time to make his exit.

But as he pushed off the bed, Seiran's hand caught his and drew him back down. He pulled away from Kouchou and turned to Ensei. Gloomy moonlight mostly hid their faces in shadow, so there was no way for Ensei to read Seiran's expression, to understand his intent. He was about to ask when his lips were silenced with Seiran's.


	4. The Beast Unleashed

Seiran felt Kouchou's hand twitch in his and he tightened his grip on her as he pushed against Ensei's mouth. It took surprisingly little provocation, both of the men thought, for Ensei to slacken the tension in his jaw and open himself to the Little Whirlwind stealing his breath and replacing it with his own.

Seiran drew back finally, still holding Kouchou's hand, pulling it against his thigh. "I don't want to hurt Kouchou," he muttered against Ensei's mouth. "Stay."

"I won't let you hurt her," Ensei assured him.

"I need to…I need…to…" Seiran choked on his words and both Ensei and Kouchou sought each other's eyes in vain in the darkness. Seiran's hand fisted in Ensei's hair and the bigger man grimaced at the pain. "I need to…fuck…"

He jerked Ensei's mouth to his and plundered it forcefully, pushing him backward with the weight of his body.

"Seiran…" Kouchou gasped softly, uncertain at the venom she heard in Seiran's voice, the tension with which he crushed her hand against his thigh and then pressed it against his erection straining inside his pants.

He shoved Ensei away as he turned to Kouchou, but his hand just as quickly wrapped around the thick, muscular wrist at his side like a steel band, making sure his friend didn't leave.

"I need you so much," Seiran mumbled against Kouchou's mouth. "I'm sorry…I'm sorry…"

"Shhh, it's all right. I know," Kouchou murmured against his cheek and fumbled at the fastenings of his trousers, slipping her hand inside. "We're here. We're both here, as we always are, for you."

"Seiran, you can let me go. I'm not leaving," Ensei assured him. "Hold that woman properly or I'll give you something else to hold."

"Fuck you," Seiran shot back over his shoulder and released Ensei to slide both arms around Kouchou, pulling her tightly against him. Kouchou could see Ensei's broad smile even in the dark.

While they kissed and Kouchou's hand continued to work her magic on Seiran, Ensei watched for a while, then scratching his cheek and shrugging, he tugged up on Seiran's tunic, interrupting their lip-lock long enough to pull the clothing off over his head.

"Bastard, don't just do whatever you want!" Seiran snapped his head around to Ensei.

"Oh? Like this?" Ensei asked and captured Seiran's mouth in a bruising kiss.

Kouchou giggled and slid to the floor between Seiran's thighs. When she took him into her mouth, Seiran gasped into Ensei's kiss. Both men looked down at the beautiful woman kneeling before them. Ensei pulled the pins and jewels from Kouchou's hair and it tumbled down her back. He stroked the long silky tresses as her head moved over Seiran, and the lighter body pressed against the heavier one for support. Seiran gasped and arched back against Ensei's shoulder as fiery pulses shot up from where Kouchou's hot mouth held him, radiating over his chest and out along his thighs.

Seiran's fingers plunged into Kouchou's hair, tangling over and around Ensei's slowly stroking touch. He grunted and flexed into her mouth, forcing her head down until he heard her gag and a smirk of satisfaction marred his hungry face. Kouchou pushed against his thighs and gasped, and Ensei yanked Seiran's hand off her head. She instantly breathed easier and picked up the same quick pace again after only a moment's hesitation.

"That's no way to treat a lady," Ensei grumbled and crushed Seiran's hand against his chest. "You want to get rough, I'm right here."

Seiran growled and tore Ensei's shirt open. Silver hair spilled over tanned skin. Seiran's chest heaved and he groaned against Ensei's bare muscles as Kouchou's lips and tongue danced over his pulsing shaft.

"I want to fuck her," Seiran hissed through gritted teeth at Ensei's neck.

Ensei knew what he meant. "She's married, so you can't fuck her." His heavy arms wrapped around the body that trembled against him.

"I want to hurt them," he whispered, his voice not allowing him to say the hateful words out loud.

"Hurt me," Ensei told him.

"Fuck me, Seiran," Kouchou murmured urgently as she pushed herself up against the two men, surrounding them in her protective arms.

Seiran tore at Kouchou's dress until it fell in a heap around her ankles, and he pulled her against him, his mouth devouring her breasts. When he heard her whimper at his ravenous attack, he pulled himself away and buried himself against Ensei's chest, biting at the small, brown nipple he'd enveloped in his mouth. Ensei groaned and jammed Seiran's head tight down at the spot.

"Is that all you got?" the gruff voice grunted against the silver hair. "C'mon, tough guy."

Kouchou stood between Seiran's thighs, his fingers biting into her backside as he bent over Ensei's chest. She leaned over and freed Ensei's bulging erection and began stroking him as she watched with wild eyes while the two men punished each other with vicious bites and harsh pinches of nipples, lips and skin. They made each other whimper and cry out and curse. Kouchou felt the heat between them consuming her and she could feel the wetness pooling between her thighs. She ran her fingers over Seiran's shoulders and back and pumped more quickly on Ensei's thickening erection.

"Mmm…Kouchou, honey, that's good," Ensei moaned, looking directly into Seiran's eyes, flashing in the dark. "If all I'm going to get is a pussy anyway," the big man smirked and turned his gaze toward Kouchou, "I'd prefer yours, sweetie."

He shoved Seiran off him, pretending not to notice the reddening bites and scratches the smaller man had made on his chest, and reached for Kouchou.

"Fucking COCKROACH!!" Seiran bellowed and leapt on top of Ensei, throttling his neck. "She's mine! MINE!! She was always mine!"

Seiran could see nothing but his brother's face beneath him—shocked, wide-eyed, frightened.

"I don't fucking share…not even with you!" he growled and pushed down on the thick neck like a tree trunk under his hands. He spun his head around when he felt tugging at his shoulder. In the dark, he saw Shuurei. He saw her long dark hair falling down over her shoulder, hiding her naked breasts. He wanted to see them, to taste them.

His cock pulsed and he wanted to take her there, now, next to his brother, to show him how he would never possess Shuurei the way big brother would. She would never want another man after this.

"Seiran, stop it! You're hurting him!" Kouchou dug her fingernails into his shoulder, trying to shock him out of his rage.

The pain shot into his bare shoulder and he jerked away, causing Kouchou's nails to tear his skin. He wheeled around and grappled her throat, shoving her onto the bed. Kouchou's back hit the headboard and she fell forward, a little dazed. She lifted her head, holding her throat and coughing.

Seiran watched her, ignoring the strong hands that folded around his. He wasn't aware of anything. Just the dark. Everything was dark except for Shuurei, all of five years old, hunched over on the bed, holding her throat and coughing.

_She's sick again_, Seiran thought. _I'll stay with her. I'll take care of her. As long as she needs me._

Shuurei changed. She grew up in the halo of light carved out of the darkness. No, no, Seiran frowned. It wasn't Shuurei. It was Madam. Madam.

"Promise me, Seiran, my sweet Seiran," she asked despite the cough that choked her dying words. "Promise me you'll watch over that child until she can walk her own path."

"Sei-en," a little voice called from below him, and he turned away from the light. His brother called to him, a tiny voice that trembled and coughed. "Aniue, Aniue."

_Someone's hurting him_, Seiran thought wildly._ Ryuuki, Ryuuki, I'll protect you. I promise._

Harsh bright light glared below him and Seiran squinted down into the painful light he couldn't drag his eyes from and he saw his own straining hands around his little brother's neck. The tiny child's face contorted in sorrow, in grief. Little fingers curled around his big hands, gently, not fighting. The little boy patted his brother's hands, comforting him, and went to sleep.


	5. Besting the Beast

Horror surged inside Seiran and he let go. In an instant, Ensei tackled him onto his stomach and pinned his arms behind his back, holding him down on the bed with his considerable body weight. Seiran glanced in front of him and saw little Shuurei again, drawing her feet away from him in fear. What had he done? Shuurei…

"Kouchou, are you all right?" Ensei asked breathlessly, clearing his throat.

"Don't hurt him, Ensei," Kouchou pleaded.

"He'll be all right now," Ensei answered. "Seiran. Oi! Seiran," Ensei called and shook the man pinned beneath him by his restrained arms.

"I hurt them," Seiran muttered into the blanket where Ensei held him down. A sob shuddered in his chest.

"No, you didn't, Seiran," Ensei told him. "They don't know anything about it. They'll never know."

"Kouchou…" Seiran mumbled weakly.

"I made you do that," Ensei explained. "Just be pissed at me."

"I'm all right, Seiran," Kouchou reassured him, brushing his tumbled hair from his face. "Are you ok?"

"Sick, fucking sick…" Seiran stuttered and fell silent. He didn't try to move, didn't struggle out of Ensei's grip, nothing. He simply submitted, surrendered to the black evil inside him he would never be rid of.

"How about me, dickhead?" Ensei baited him. "You practically killed me."

"Sorry," Seiran mumbled.

"Well, sorry ain't gonna get it, my friend," he complained. Kouchou's worried expression was close enough for him to see in the dark and he winked at her and smiled. "You owe me, pretty boy, and I collect my debts."

"I owe you," Seiran repeated blankly.

"That's right," Ensei sighed. "You just do what you're told. If you're a good little puppet, maybe I'll let you kiss my ass."

Kouchou's eyes widened. "Ensei…"

"What?" Seiran blinked and turned his eyes toward Ensei, since he couldn't move otherwise.

"Kiss. My. Ass," the bigger man grinned.

"What the hell?" Seiran said weakly, but his tone of voice rose slightly. Ensei beamed. That's what he wanted to hear.

"Well, you're in no position to argue, now are you?" he taunted the man pinned beneath him. "I have to say, this meek, submissive Seiran is kinda…hot. How 'bout you just pucker up for Big Daddy?" Ensei stifled his laugh as he pushed his weight against Seiran's back.

"Get off!" Seiran finally started to struggle under him. Kouchou smiled. She giggled a little. That was more like the Seiran she knew. Ensei always knew how to drag him out of the darkness and make him fight for his own life. Her fear ebbed away and relief surged inside her.

"C'mon now, pretty boy, don't fight it," Ensei teased him, trapping both Seiran's wrists in one of his big hands, freeing the other to torment the body trapped beneath him. "I see the way you look at me."

"Like filthy vermin," Seiran shot back and gasped at the rough fingers that slipped between the mattress and his chest to pinch and tweak his nipple.

"I guess, if you think vermin would make a mouthwatering meal," Ensei shrugged. "I'm not one to judge. Whatever turns you on, I always say." He paused at Seiran's silence. "Hey, if you keep wiggling around like that, I'm not going to be held responsible for what I do to you. Seiran. Uh…Seiran?"

"Shut up, will you?" Seiran huffed against the blanket and pressed back against Ensei. "You're always bragging about your fucking 'staff,' why don't you use the goddamned thing."

Kouchou couldn't hold back her laugh. "That sounds like a challenge," she pointed out.

"Eh…"

"Oh, who's the pussy now?" Seiran grinned back at Ensei, the evil in his eyes glinting in the gloomy moonlight.

"Think you can take me?" Ensei taunted and raised his eyebrows, releasing Seiran's arms and crawling over him, covering the smaller body completely with his.

"Stop exaggerating. Kouchou already knows what you _don't_ have," Seiran smirked.

"Hey, I don't recall hearing any complaints, eh, sweetie?" Ensei chuckled.

"Never," she grinned lasciviously.

Seiran's hand moved hesitantly across the bed to touch Kouchou's bare leg.

"Come here…please," he asked gently. She slid across the bed toward the two men, and Seiran guided her legs around them until his arms could wrap around her hips. He nuzzled his cheek against her stomach. "I'm sorry. I hurt you."

"I love you, Seiran," she whispered and stroked his hair with soothing ease. "I hurt when you hurt."

"Let me take the hurt away," he glanced up at her shimmering eyes. "Lie back."

With an eager grin, she nestled herself in a pile of pillows that elevated her enough to watch the two men huddled together before her. Yet, when Seiran delved his tongue into her, she forgot all about anything but the fiery surges he coaxed up inside her.

Not really sure what to do, Ensei simply perched his chin on Seiran's shoulder, watching the woman writhing before them. It was quite a unique and inspiring view.

"Oi, freeloader, give me your hand," Seiran muttered to Ensei and gently guided his fingers inside Kouchou. "Get busy," he ordered and went back to his own task.

The movements of the two men, pleasuring the woman they both loved, rocked them against each other and steamy heat began to pool between them. Kouchou reached up and ran her fingers in their hair, cradling Seiran's head as it bobbed against her, and beaming her happiness at Ensei, who turned his head to kiss her wrist that hovered near his cheek.

Both of them looked down to see Seiran withdrawing Ensei's fingers from Kouchou and sliding them slowly into his mouth. His tongue flicked over the stickiness on them, then lapped at them and slid them deep across his tongue. Ensei's sharp intake of breath expanded his chest against Seiran's back and the smaller man thrust back against the man above him. Ensei pulled his hand away from Seiran and swept it down his side, drawing his trousers down.

"Should I…uh…it'll hurt like this," Ensei stammered against Seiran's ear.

"Just do it," Seiran grumbled back. "I want it to…I want it to hurt."

Ensei frowned. He realized he was Seiran's punishment. Bullshit.

Seiran returned his attention to Kouchou, barely heeding the touch of Ensei's lips to the nape of his neck. His hot breath and rough cheek drawn against the sensitive skin there made Seiran squirm in spite of himself. Hot kisses and licks traveled down Seiran's spine heating it inside and out, and he responded with his own more fervent attentions to Kouchou. Blunt fingernails crawled over Seiran's back and sides, and thick fingers slid under him to cover his erect nipples, teasing gently, then more urgently. Seiran rocked rhythmically against Ensei, and the bigger man groaned against the slender back below him. Every thrust drove steadily in and out of Kouchou until she moved in time with them, whimpering and thrashing, lifting her hips up to meet each drive of the hungry mouth tantalizing her.

Ensei's mouth worked feverishly down Seiran's back. His strong hands lifted the thin, but muscular body up against him and found his straining cock already leaking onto the bed. His large grip wrapped around him and pumped him rapidly, as though the smaller body were an extension of his own.

"Seiran, Seiran…" Ensei groaned, pressing down over his back. He sketched his fingers over Seiran's ass, dipping into the shadowy cleft, circling gently and then more insistently against the softly pulsing opening.

"Fucking do it," Seiran growled. He arched up at the sensations in front and in back that competed for his attention.

"I'm not your penalty," Ensei hissed against his back and pushed his finger into him slowly, steadily. "I'm not going to take you like that. You don't deserve that, no matter what you think. Now, finish Kouchou because you're next."

Ensei pushed Seiran's head down between Kouchou's thighs and Kouchou began to stroke his hair and ride against his mouth, while Ensei slowly drove him crazy on the other end. Kouchou's climax was long and loud, and Ensei took that moment to slide another finger inside Seiran, stretching him and stimulating him until he couldn't think straight.

"I'm…I'm going to cum," Seiran grunted pathetically.

"The hell you are," Ensei announced and let his cock go, leaving it pulsing hungrily in the air, and withdrew his fingers from him. "Not when we have a beautiful lady to fuck."

Kouchou grinned and reached for Seiran, drawing him forward, as Ensei supported his trembling body and guided him down between the courtesan's spreading thighs.

"Here we go, Seiran," Ensei muttered and stifled a groan as he sunk slowly, but steadily into the tight heat of his friend's body, his weight pushing Seiran deeper into Kouchou. Ensei rocked slowly, minimizing the movement as much as possible, gently penetrating him, resisting the quickly mounting urge to bury himself in all that tempting heat. All three of them felt the shudder in Seiran's body, felt the ripples of tension racing through every muscle. A high-pitched squeal that neither of them had ever heard from him before seemed to soar up and dance across the ceiling. Kouchou and Ensei stared at each other wide-eyed over Seiran's shoulder.

"Ok, pretty boy?" Ensei gasped. "Ready for more?"

"Fuck me harder, you bastard!" Seiran bellowed and drove back fiercely against the pressure filling him and tormenting him with its pulsing and throbbing teases.

"You heard the man, Ensei," Kouchou remarked. "Fuck us harder!"

"Gah!" he exclaimed as Seiran took matters into his own, uh, hands, and pumped back and forth between his two best friends like a driving hammer. A short-lived but ferocious rhythm built up, binding the three bodies together in blinding passion, until each one shattered in ecstasy, first Seiran, then Kouchou, and then Ensei, quickly in succession.

The spent bodies huddled in a boneless heap panting and moaning weakly, snickering when breath would allow and holding and stroking each other. Seiran's head rested on Kouchou's shoulder and Ensei's pressed against Seiran's back.

When he'd regained enough composure to speak, Seiran lifted his head and smirked at Kouchou. "So how much for the therapy?"

"Huh?" Kouchou raised her eyebrows innocently.

"I didn't know you were running a side business as a doctor," Seiran eyed her suspiciously. "You've really got to work on your help, though. I'm sure you can do better than that thing." He elbowed the heavy body draped over him. A weak chuckle drifted down to them.

"I think he did pretty well," Kouchou grinned mischievously. "I heard many things tonight, but you complaining wasn't one of them. Unless you consider 'fuck me harder' a complaint."

Seiran grunted and even in the pale moonlight, Kouchou could see his cheeks darken.

"Did the therapy work?" Kouchou asked gently and stroked his cheek.

"I didn't realize I was so angry," Seiran admitted, trying to shift under Ensei's weight.

"All three of us harbor a dark, angry side, with good reason," Kouchou ventured. "That's why we're no good to anyone else. You know you did the right thing, letting Shuurei marry the emperor."

"I know. They belong together," Seiran answered reluctantly. "He's the only one I'll give her up to. If he ever makes her cry, though, he'll see hell."

"I don't think there's a man alive who could make Shuurei cry…except if she knew she'd hurt you," Kouchou cupped his face in her hands.

"She didn't. Not really. I did it to myself," he answered and struggled to slide his arms under Kouchou and hold her tight against his chest. "Thanks. For everything. All these years." He kissed her softly, his lips lingering against hers more sweetly than she could ever remember. She basked in the openness of Seiran's heart, even if she knew it would soon close again.

"There's someone else you need to thank," Kouchou said, her eyes darting upward.

"Ya, right," Seiran scoffed. "Oi, moron. Get off. You've eaten a thousand too many rice balls today. You weigh a ton. Move your ass."

"Mmmaybe laaater, Seeeeiran," Ensei slurred and giggled drowsily.

Seiran wriggled his back, but it was nearly impossible to move the dead weight slumped on top of him. A loud snort and grumble greeted his jostling moves.

"Is he fucking snoring?!" Seiran turned to Kouchou, his eyes wide with outrage.

"He puts a lot into it, you know," she replied, squirming a little under the considerable weight of both men. "Sometimes…he…dozes for a bit," she grunted, trying to peel herself out from under the dog pile.

"Ow! Careful, Kouchou…I'm stuck…" Seiran whimpered. "How long's a bit?"

"Well, uh…he was drinking too," she strained, pushing up against Seiran's chest. "Your hips are really bony. I never noticed before."

"They're not bony! They're being crushed into you," he grunted. "Ensei! You bastard!"

"Can't you...move him?" she complained.

He tried again, but he couldn't get enough leverage the way he was wedged between them with Ensei weighing him down.

"He's got me…in a…rather…uh…awkward…nhn…position," Seiran struggled and winced with each movement. His eyes caught Kouchou's and he blushed.

"Is he still in…?" her eyes widened.

"Heh-heh, mmm…" Ensei mumbled in his sleep and wrapped his big arms around the friends he loved.


End file.
